La determinación de Hitsugaya
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Un día despertar a su lado y al otro notar que ya no está te hace tomar una decisión aun cuando vaya en contra de tu personalidad, tu propio orgullo, no es de extrañar que desee gritar para que todos escuchen: ¡Hinamori Momo es mía!


**La determinación de Hitsugaya**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la espalda y su brazo derecho estaba entumecido. El frío no era un problema, pero si la dureza del suelo. Abrió los ojos, aunque ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar: el rostro pegado al suelo de madera y a uno pocos centímetros, su cómodo _futón_ con las sabanas impolutas, sabanas gruesas y que lo deberían estar abrigando en esa mañana lluviosa, pero no era así porque alguien más utilizaba su lecho y no conforme con ello su brazo por añadidura era la almohada.

Jalo con brusquedad, intentando recuperar su brazo, la intrusa tuvo el descaro de fruncir el ceño y apretar con más fuerza, sintió la piel suave de su rostro restregarse en su brazo como si de un gato se tratase.

― ¡Hinamori! ―llamo molesto, un bostezo abrió su boca rosada y su pequeña figura se desperezo sin pizca de vergüenza.

― ¿Por qué tienes que gritar Shiro-chan?

― Quiero mi brazo de regreso ― exigió con el ceño fruncido, con un simple movimiento Momo rodo sobre su cuerpo y dejo por fin su brazo libre.

― Ve arreglarte a tu habitación ― ordenó, pero Hinamori lo ignoró, se abrigo entre las frazadas y se durmió nuevamente sin remordimiento.

Con un suspiro frustrado, se levantó a preparar un té y algo para desayunar; las judías verdes lo llamaban desde un tarro en la alacena pero ignoró su delicioso sabor. La abuela siempre decía que debía comer muy bien en las mañanas, decidió prepárale algo a Hinamori, aún tenía tiempo para que se fuese a vestir.

Sus aposentos privados siempre estaban impecables, y de no ser porque Momo dormía profundamente en su _futón_ habría estado en perfectas condiciones.

Exhalo con desgano, ya no podía retrasarlo más. Sacudió el hombro de Momo, arrastro lejos todos los cobertores, pero ella se negaba a levantarse. De cuclillas junto a su rostro decidió echarle algo de agua helada, pero sus labios rosados y su cara inocente impidió que fuese capaz de hacerlo. Con cierta timidez alejo su cabello castaño de su rostro y no dejo de admirar sus hermosos rasgos, se acercó tanto a ella que podía sentir la cálida respiración... Se sobresaltó cuando noto el rumbo de sus pensamientos, trastabillo mientras se alejaba.

Se alzó con premura, tomo la bandeja de madera con el desayuno servido, a su lado un kimono (de los tantos que tenía en reserva para ocasiones como aquellas) doblado cuidadosamente. No tenía la insignia de teniente reglamentaria del quinto escuadrón, Hinamori tendría que ir por ella a su habitación.

Se anudo a Hyōrinmaru a la espalda y dirigió una última mirada cariñosa a Momo. Mientras dormía podía demostrar el afecto que reprimía por vergüenza.

Descorrió el shooji y salió a los amplios pasillos de su escuadrón, llovía con fuerza. La época de lluvia había dado comienzo y Momo tenía un especial odio a las tormentas, desde pequeña se acurrucaba a su lado para dormir y décadas después y ostentando un cargo de teniente el temor prevalecía.

Tendría que extender un futón extra, aun cuando sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, Hinamori necesitaba al parecer sacarlo de las sabanas para poder dormir a gusto.

Los techos lo protegían del clima tempestuoso, pero tenía una pequeña tarea que realizar antes de dirigirse a su oficina. En una esquina de la entrada de sus aposentos, se encontraba un paragüero con varias sombrillas de bambú, tomo una, no pudo evitar un fugaz pensamiento al ver la de Momo allí: si viviéramos juntos compartiríamos todo… Se molestó por la sola idea. Además, ¿Quién querría vivir con Hinamori? Ella era muy infantil, además lo sacaba del futón, tenía miedo a las tormentas ¿Qué clase de shinigami era? y… se quedó momentáneamente en blanco, no tenía más nada que criticarle, puede que su absurda devoción hacia su capitán.

Mientras caminaba con la sombrilla firmemente sujeta, pensaba en las cosas que odiaba de Momo, pero realmente no le molestaba que fuese tan infantil e inocente, puede que los llevara situaciones incomodas (todas orquestadas por Matsumoto) pero al final no podía molestare, en cuando a que lo sacara del futón, él lograba descansar en paz teniéndola envuelta a su brazo y que le tuviese miedo a las tormentas tampoco le desagradaba, era una buena excusa para dormir juntos. El capitán Sosuke era un tema aparte, el definitivamente no le agradaba. Intento no darle más vueltas al asunto, termino de recorrer el largo pasillo y doblo a la derecha al final de este, la entrada a las habitaciones de Matsumoto.

Abrió con precaución, nunca se podía predecir que lo esperaría detrás de la puerta, pero aun así lo hacía, si no iba y despertaba a su teniente, nunca llegaría a la oficina.

Se detuvo en la entrada, ver desperdigado el kimono de su teniente y un haori blanco de capitán, no era buena señal. Con las mejillas rojas, retrocedió y cerró, no quería saber a quién pertenecía aquel uniforme. No obstante no pudo evitar fijarse que este no tenía mangas.

Con cierto bochorno, camino aún más deprisa, evidentemente disgustado de tener que enterarse de cosas que preferiría desconocer. Se imaginó a Matsumoto entrando a su propia habitación encontrándolo dormido en el suelo con Hinamori a su lado y comprendió que se tendría que resignar a dejar en manos de Matsumoto llegar a la hora que le apeteciera. Tenía que dar privacidad para exigirla.

Abrió la sombrilla y entre saltos por los tejados llego al quinto escuadrón, cayó sin dificultad en el entarimado, camino con pasos rápidos hasta la oficina del capitán. Aizen como siempre ya estaba en su oficina.

―Hitsugaya-taichō buenos días― saludo cortésmente, él respondió gélido, sin embargo Aizen no pareció importarle en lo absoluto ―Hinamori-kun aún no ha llegado.

― Si, solo venía a informarle que se retrasara un poco ―Aizen lo miro con curiosidad y una sonrisa amable en el rostro. No terminaba de agradarle.

― ¿Se ha sentido indispuesta? ― preguntó con un tono preocupado.

―No, solo se retrasara―explicó, ya listo para marcharse.

―Bueno Hinamori-kun es muy responsable, no habrá problema que se demore. No tendría que haberse preocupado por avisarme― le comento afable Aizen.

Con un simple asentimiento salió, no era necesario que le informase de los detalles, además que percibía cierto desinterés en Aizen, aún se preguntaba que veía Hinamori en él.

La oficina como era de esperarse no mostraba signos de Matsumoto, tal vez, su acompañante la despertara, aunque lo dudaba seguramente lo que vio en su habitación era el resultado de las hilarantes juergas de su teniente. Se resignó hacer el papeleo de aquel día el solo.

Termino de apilar los últimos documentos del primer lote, aún era temprano. Solo llevaba dos horas trabajando. Se levantó para servirse algo de té, justamente cuando se disponía a dar el primer sorbo vislumbro la figura de Hinamori saltando por los tejados, rápidamente la perdió de vista. Se había despertado más temprano de lo esperado.

Unas horas después, un subordinado le aviso sobre una reunión de capitanes, sin mucho interés se dirigió al primer escuadrón, donde sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Faltaba solo un capitán, Ichimaru.

Yamamoto pregunto por él y Shunsui con una sonrisa burlona comento que lo había visto especialmente ocupado con una teniente en la madrugada. Sintió la mirada de once capitanes fijas en su persona, como si el mandase a Matsumoto a seducir a sus superiores en sus horas libres. Intento no demostrar el bochorno que le causaba la indecencia de su subordinada.

…

Molesto salió junto a los otro capitanes, donde Momo esperaba a Aizen, cuando este llego hasta ella pudo ver el rubor que se extendía por sus pálidas mejillas y el brillo de devoción en sus ojos. Ella no lo vio, cuando el paso casi a su lado. Ignorado, con desagrado miro como Aizen se mostraba impasible a todas las atenciones de Hinamori. Acentuó su ceño fruncido y desapareció.

Cansado llego a la oficina. Matsumoto por fin se había dignado en aparecer. Lo miro con una sonrisa satisfecha. En su escritorio se mantenía una pila de hojas precariamente equilibradas.

― ¡Taicho, llega tarde! Debe agradecer que soy una teniente responsable y… ― una venita de irritación surgió en su frente que silencio la perorata de Matsumoto, esta había comprendido que él solo se había ausentado de la oficina por un breve lapso te tiempo ― Tengo que asistir a la reunión de tenientes… nos vemos más tarde ― se excusó, antes de darle oportunidad de amonestarla ya la mujer saltaba por la ventana y dejaba en evidencia su talento para huir.

Suspiro con desgana, primero Momo luego Rangiku. Las dos mujeres lo iban a volver loco.

…

Los truenos retumbaron con más fuerza en el cielo nublado, término de extender el segundo futón, (innecesario por supuesto). La lluvia se intensifico.

Le sorprendió que Momo no hubiese llegado aún, se levantó del tatami y fue hasta el pasillo a ver si la vislumbraba. Cuando paso un cuarto de hora, decidió buscarla, se la imagino abrazada en una esquina de su habitación, demasiado nerviosa para moverse. Tomo el paraguas y salió con rapidez de su escuadrón. Se encontró con dos subordinados que hacían las rondas nocturnas. El largo camino lo hizo en solitario.

Sacudió la sombrilla, la cerro cuando estuvo bajo el amparo del tejado del quinto escuadrón. Se quedó congelado cuando diviso a Aizen que rodeaba los hombros de Hinamori posesivamente, desde la distancia pudo notar el rostro ruborizado y la forma en que agachaba la cabeza para disimular su bochorno. Era evidente. Odiaba secretamente a Aizen por ello, Momo lo veneraba. Furioso vio como los dos se adentraban en los aposentos de Aizen y este levanto el rostro y lo miro, en sus labios esa sonrisa amable se transformó en algo perverso, con descaro bajo el rostro y beso el cuello de Momo, la muchacha salto sobresaltada y aún más ruborizada.

Sintió un dolor punzante en la mano, noto entonces que tenía el mango del paraguas tan apretado que lo había partido, las astillas de madera encajadas en la piel. Quiso ir e impedir lo que fuese que pasara allí, no pudo. Se quedó paralizado con el doloroso pensamiento de desconocer que hacían en aquella habitación. Dolía, cuanto dolía.

…

Cuando despertó, estaba con la cabeza recargada en el futón y los cobertores blancos lo calentaban, era una mañana fría, pero no llovía. Su brazo no estaba entumecido, tampoco su espalda dolía, pero podía decir con total seguridad que nunca había dormido peor en su vida. No recordaba con exactitud como logro regresar a sus aposentos, pero lo que si resonaba en su mente era aquella mirada perversa de Aizen mientras le arrebataba a Hinamori en sus narices. Apretó los puños con furia, un dolor punzante lo hizo consiente de los trozos de madera incrustados en su palma. Se levantó con cansancio, lo primero que hizo fue arrancarse las astillas el dolor se propago con rapidez, pero no le intereso, por inercia realizo todas sus labores matutinas.

Se dirigió al décimo escuadrón con esa misma actitud. Su oficina como siempre estaba solitaria, no esperaba que Matsumoto tomara escarmiento y ese día fuese a llegar temprano, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo prefería estar solo, el trabajo le haría bien, no deseaba pensar en Hinamori ni en Aizen, mucho menos en la maldita habitación o si compartieron el lecho, se le helaba la sangre en solo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior...

―Hitsugaya-kun, buenos días― levanto el rostro del papeleo, frente a él Hinamori lo observaba con una sonrisa, su rostro lozano y saludable le hizo comprender con amargura que ella si descanso.

― ¿Qué necesitas Hinamori-fukutaichō? ― preguntó cortante, fingiendo leer unas hojas, que muy tarde noto que estaban en blanco ― Hable pronto estoy ocupado, si no retírese a su escuadrón.

―Yo…yo―la miro por un segundo y como siempre se desarmo al ver su mirada triste, olvidaba lo sensible que podía llegar hacer, pero no ablando su actitud en respuesta solo bajo el rostro nuevamente a su escritorio― lamento molestarlo Hitsugaya-taichō, solo venía a entregarle esto.

Por segunda vez la miro, esta vez noto la cesta que tenía firmemente sujeta en sus manos, contenía varias sandias cortadas en rodajas perfectas.

―Ponlo allí― señalo con fingido desinterés. Escucho el ruido producido por las zori de Hinamori, así como el sonido amortiguado de la canasta con fruta. La voz suave de Hinamori deseándole un buen día, despedida que él no respondió. Si abría la boca, solo saldría veneno, estaba tan furioso con ella, por ser tan manipulable ¿Cómo pudo irse a dormir con Aizen? Qué la besara, muy posible que tocara su cuerpo.

― ¡Taichō! ― gritó Matsumoto. Comprendió lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, su oficina estaba cubierta de hielo, su escritorio congelado, su reatsu descontrolado como cuando era un niño del Rungokai. Parpadeo desconcertado, se dejó caer en la silla, ante la mirada atónita de Rangiku.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― era una voz temblorosa, parecía realmente conmocionada.

―Si no es nada― se excusó, obviamente Matsumoto no se tragó sus palabras.

―Taichō debería regresar a su habitación y descansar ― la miro como si jamás la hubiese visto en la vida, le hablaba con una voz maternal y preocupada. Ella se acercó y lo tomo por los hombros instándolo a alejarse de su escritorio. La siguió sin refunfuñar, caminando un paso a la vez por los pasillos de su escuadrón.

Ella descorrió el shooji y lo sentó en el tatami al poco tiempo le entrego un taza de té. La escucho hablar, pero no presto atención a lo que decía, al poco tiempo se vio solo. No registro el paso del tiempo, comprendió que el día llegaba a su fin por la inminente oscuridad que imperaba en la estancia, sin ánimos de encender ninguna lámpara se quedó en el mismo lugar. La furia se había esfumado, pero ahora solo quedaba la extraña sensación de pérdida.

¿He perdido a Hinamori? se preguntó internamente, _tú lo has permitido_ rugió una voz en su interior. El fuerte retumbar de un trueno en ese instante lo hizo despabilarse. Se irguió con determinación. Fui infantil comprendió, había acusado a Momo el día anterior de serlo, pero era él quien se comportaba como niño. ¡No lo soy! Se dijo con rotundidad, era un hombre, el capitán de un escuadrón y no permitirá que le quitaran los más importante de su vida. No se quedaría por más tiempo oculto y derrotado.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y estuvo muy claro lo que tendría que hacer, no dejaría que sucediera lo mismo dos veces. Tenía que impedirlo. Con premura guardo su haori blanco de capitán, Hyōrinmaru latía en su mano, casi podía verlo burlándose de él. Latió con más fuerza.

―No me interesa tu opinión― le contesto con frialdad.

El pequeño bulto son sus pertenencias se encontraba firmemente sujeto a su espalda junto con Hyōrinmaru. No se preocupó por tomar ningún paraguas, solo salió a la intemperie, con la tormenta impactando en su cuerpo y los truenos iluminándolo al pasar por los edificios, a lo lejos noto el símbolo del quinto escuadrón, conocía bien el camino. Las habitaciones de Momo estaban alejadas de las del capitán. Agradeció la distribución.

Sin pedir permiso abrió el shooji, los aposentos de Momo eran un reflejo fiel de su personalidad, varios jarrones con flores, pulcramente dispuestos. La dueña de aquel lugar lo miraba estupefacta, vestía tan solo un yukata blanco, su cabello caía lacio en su espalda.

―Shiro-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? ― lo interrogó, era claro que no lo esperaba, seguramente ella pensaba en su actitud de la mañana, él en cambio quería olvidar todo aquello.

― Es Hitsugaya-taichō ― corrigió con una sonrisa tensa ― Y no es evidente, vengo a dormir aquí.

― ¡En mi habitación! ― exclamó con desconcierto.

―Tsk, claramente tonta.

Solo pudo ver una melena de cabello castaño, antes de ser absorbido por los brazos de su amiga. Lo apretaban muy fuerte y parecía no importarle que él estuviera empapado de agua helada.

― Eres tan amable Shiro-chan. Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo por irrumpir en tu cuarto la otra noche. No quería molestarte más ―no pudo evitar abrir los labios de asombro ¿Ella realmente creía que sus visitas nocturnas lo molestaban? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta y despistada?

―Hinamori ― puntualizó, no deseaba que existiera confusión al respecto, la separo de su cuerpo y la miro con seriedad ― No me interesa que me busques cuando te sientas sola o asustada― las palabras eran una total vergüenza para una persona como él, pero este era un momento que requiera que él se tragara todo su orgullo. Momo requería un tratamiento especial para hacerla comprender ―Solo espero que hoy como tu invitado, no mojes la cama ―terminó con burla para aligerar la importancia de sus palabras.

―No seas malo, yo nunca lo he hecho― gimoteo ella, pero pudo vislumbrar en la forma en que lo miraba que ella comprendía perfectamente el mensaje implícito de sus palabras.

Cuando Hinamori se durmió a su lado, supo que no se quedaría nuevamente en último lugar, él era Hitsugaya Toushiro y no permitiría que nadie le quitara a Momo, porque era solamente de él. Con cierta timidez se acerco a su rostro, beso sus labios rosados, acariciando su cabello cariñosamente, pero Hinamori se removio entre las sabanas, el corazón le latia con fuerza, pero Momo solo se acerco hasta quedar abrazada en su pecho. Escucho con deleite y bochorno, el susurro cariñoso de ella "Te quiero shiro-chan".

Fin

* * *

 **Segunda historia en este fandom, (esta vez sin equivocaciones con respecto a la pareja, por suerte) me animaron mucho los review en el fic anterior y me dije ¡Creo es hora de publicar este oneshot! Tenia mucho tiempo con esto escrito y he pensado hacer una continuación ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, para aclarar esta historia esta centrada muchos años antes de la linea de tiempo de Bleach, por si existia dudas al respecto. Me gustaria leer sus comentarios, un beso de Venezuela.**

 **Nahomy H.**


End file.
